


SORRY, HE WAS FOLLOWING ME

by incarus



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke AU Week, Bellarke Endgame, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, I'm Sorry, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Oneshot, POV Clarke, Protective Bellamy, creep follows clarke, meetings, minor fake dating, scared Clarke, shortfic, strangerdanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarus/pseuds/incarus
Summary: "I'm sorry, he has been following me please act as if you know me" Clarke instantly feels him reciprocate the gesture and wrap his arms around her waist.





	SORRY, HE WAS FOLLOWING ME

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: a stalker a damsel and a stranger ultimately saves her life au
> 
> if ever in a dire situation, put faith in humanity or be the humanity! - nica

Clarke was having a blissful day and planned to do everything by foot, the earth-friendly alternative. She had woken up early in the morning had a nutritious breakfast and went to the gym straight after. Shortly later, went and pampered herself with her favorite activity, window shopping and creating wish lists. Afterward, she had gone to the supermarket and done her weekly groceries. Being followed on her way home was not on the agenda for her.

Clarke is currently walking down the streets of Arkadia grocery bags at hand and she suddenly feels anxious, feeling as if she were being followed and you should never doubt a women's intuition.

It's not too late at night but the sun is slowly setting, making Clarke feel slightly more nervous. Clarke had no ideas popping up, only sad ending scenarios appearing in her head. One of which, trapping and kidnapping Clarke then soon drugging her and sending her off as a drug mule or sex slave. Therefore, Clarke isn't risking the biscuit tonight.

She turns her head slightly to the side, hoping to no longer see him through the corner of her eyes. Except she does and he keeps walking that steady pace he has been a couple of blocks back. She tests her theory once more to ensure that he is tailing her and its not just a sudden mere coincidence that he is walking the same steps she is. So, she takes the next left, the next left, another left, and one more left. Clarke just walked an entire circle and he is still goddamn following her. She can no longer take this as the sun is almost hitting its point for the moon to make an appearance.

Clarke knows the cafe The Valley is close by and that's where she plans to retreat for a bit, as its always busy and lively in comparison to the streets. But it's further than she thought when she realizes that she can hear his footsteps get closer and his speed increasing. She spots a guy up ahead, about to enter his car but is on a call and notices him laughing loudly. That is a green light, he looks kind and the next reason as to why she should trust him is because she spots the Philippines flag as a car sticker behind his pickup truck. All Filipinos are nice people, so how can she not trust him?

She does something which contradicts her situation entirely, she is putting her faith in a man. While a man has been pursuing her for a solid 20 minutes but, Clarke is not putting her faith in men alone she is putting her faith in humanity.

She walks a bit faster towards the man with curly hair, she then notices that he spots her as he ends the phone call. Looking at her slightly confused and concerned due to her scared look in her eye. She immediately wraps her arms around him and whispers, "I'm sorry, he has been following me please act as if you know me" Clarke instantly feels him reciprocate the gesture and wrap his arms around her waist.

And with that, he lets go of her and says " _Babe_ , how was your day?" He smiles at her, casual as ever, even though the 'babe' was sort of forced. His wide smile and pearly whites make her pupils dilate and she knows it. She catches onto the act and follows along by saying, "It was good, just excited to see you and all"

"You should've called me if you went grocery shopping, you didn't have to carry that. Here, let me grab that" and carries the two grocery bags.

"I just thought I would see you at home" She smiles sweetly in return. Bellamy eyes behind Clarke and they both hear the guy behind her mutter out, " _Fuck..._ " Before walking away and shaking his head.

When the creep is completely out of sight, its as if Clarke's knees give out below her. She lets out a massive sigh and soon turns into a laugh.

"Hey, are you okay?" The stranger that just saved her life bends down to her level and looks at her with concerned eyes.

She looks up and sees those warm eyes once again, "Yeah, I'm okay. I just had a really good day and I never thought it would end like this. It's pretty shitty actually, I just wanted to walk home in peace but to only realize that I'm being followed! I walked a full circle and he didn't stop! So of course, I panicked! I knew the cafe was up ahead but then he began to speed up and I saw you and you looked like a chill dude, so I did the practical thing and pretend that we knew each other-- I'm rambling, I am so sorry" She cuts herself off and knows that was a lot to hear for just some random.

He chuckles and helps her get up, picking up the bags of the floor. Before he gets the chance to utter a word she cuts him off this time.

"I just wanted to say thank you, like really thank you. You can tick off saving someone's life off your bucket list. If you have a bucket list I mean. Oh my God, I'm making assumptions about you and great... I'm rambling again"

"It's okay, I just want you to take a deep breathe and pause for a second. Can you do that for me?" He says in response and in a caring tone.

Clarke complies and inhales a deep breath and lets it out slow and steady, feeling much better afterward.

"You good now?"

"Way better, thank you... Again" She smiles sheepishly and realizes he is still holding her bags.

"Oh, I'll take that, I'm sorry" She hurriedly tries to take the bags out of his hands but he takes a step back and shakes his head.

"Please, lemme drop you off or at least call you a cab so you can get home. It's too dark to walk alone" He insists kindly and not at all in a creepy tone or any self-motives behind it.

"No I live just around the corner, I can manage. Thank you once again for all the help but I'll be alright now" Clarke attempts to grab the bags once again but fails as he just leads her ahead and states one simple thing.

"Then I guess I'll walk you home, to you know. Make sure you're safe" He chuckles and she can't help but join in.

While walking they talk about their day, genuinely asking how it was before the incident. But they stop once they couldn't give one another a name to their face.

They are in front of Clarke's apartment and he lowers the grocery bags once again. She extends her arm, an indication for a handshake and says, "I'm Clarke" She smiles warmly.

"Clarke huh," he replies, testing out the name for himself and dear God did Clarke enjoy that.

"Bellamy, Bellamy Blake" Now that's a name she will remember for sure.

"Thank you again, I know I've thanked you plenty but thank you" They lock eyes and the silence is actually beautiful.

"You're seriously welcome. That punk-ass better be somewhere else right now. Well, have a good night _Clarke_ " And winks at her. Walking away with a spring in his step.

She whispers to herself and can't help but sigh at the end "Bellamy Blake"

**Author's Note:**

> "write drunk, edit sober."
> 
> follow me on Tumblr for updates on how I write, or where my inspiration comes from and my expressive thoughts on the show/characters. as well as, if you have any story request! please and thank you!
> 
> @incarusarchive - https://incarusarchive.tumblr.com/


End file.
